


Third Party Compersion

by Lostlock



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Suggested Dinfoyle but not explicit, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostlock/pseuds/Lostlock
Summary: Continuation of 1x6, "Third Party Insourcing."A day after Dinesh embarrasses himself by coming on to Tara, she approaches him with a different proposal. Though he feels weird and skeptical about it, it doesn't take Dinesh long to accept.
Relationships: Bertram Gilfoyle/Tara (Silicon Valley), Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle/Tara (Silicon Valley), Dinesh Chugtai/Tara
Kudos: 4





	Third Party Compersion

“Hey Dinesh,” Tara smiled as she entered the kitchen. Dinesh glanced up, trying to swallow the bite of cereal he was chewing too quickly and choking a bit. 

“Hi Tara,” he said quietly when he’d recovered. 

She rummaged around in the fridge until she’d found the yogurt she was looking for, and he tried not to watch her pink robe ride up her thighs. He still felt mortified by having taken Gilfoyle’s request seriously and propositioned her the day before–but not mortified enough to lose interest in the hypothetical scenario altogether.

“I’m sorry, again, about… you know.” She looked over at him at the table. “Yesterday,” he finished weakly.

Tara smiled and giggled a bit, taking a seat at the table. 

“Oh, that’s alright.” She tilted her head at him. “I still think you’re adorable.”

Dinesh shifted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat. “Don’t…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I know. Don’t call you adorable. Okay. Uhmmm… handsome? Dashing? _Suave_?” She laughed.

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“No no!” Her laugh faded and she reached for his arm. “Aww, no.” Suddenly she looked bashful. “I actually do think you’re really good-looking. And…” she hesitated, dropping her voice low, speaking almost conspiratorily. “Actually, I might consider the… thing you talked about.” 

Dinesh’s eyes grew wide.

“It’s just that,” Tara continued carefully, glancing toward the door, “uhm… I would probably want Gilfoyle to be involved. Or just there, y’know? Like, he _is_ my boyfriend and I came all this way to see him. Seems a shame not to have him there.”

The kitchen felt 100 degrees.

“‘There’?” Dinesh asked, unsure what else to say.

“Well, yeah.” She stirred her yogurt slowly. “Like, he could watch.” She smiled at him. “He could watch… as I sucked your cock… or… as you ate me out… do you like eating pussy, Dinesh?”

“Yes,” he nodded, wondering where this was going and noticing his body was reacting quite positively to Tara’s suggestions. He did enjoy cunnilingus, though he wasn’t sure he was very good at it. 

“That’s good,” she grinned. “I like a guy who enjoys eating me out.” She ate a spoonful of yogurt and sucked on the spoon an unnecessarily long time. Dinesh was transfixed. “Then,” she continued, “he could watch as you fucked me… slowly at first maybe, but then faster… and harder…” She trailed off, dragging the tip of the spoon along her bottom lip. 

“Um.” Dinesh didn’t know what to say, but felt like he should make a sound. His pants felt uncomfortably tight.

“Sorry!” Tara laughed. “I totally spaced out. And anyway, I know that’s not your thing and I absolutely wouldn’t want to force that on you at all. I respect that you wouldn’t want Gilfoyle there and I understand that. It’s just probably the only way I’d feel comfortable, you know, with one of his friends.”

“I mean, we’re not really friends…” 

Tara laughed again and stood to leave.

“It’s okay, Dinesh. It sounds fun, but it doesn’t have to happen!” She looked back at him through the doorway. “I’ll still think you’re adorable.” 

She left the kitchen with a wink. Dinesh sat and waited for his erection to subside. 

\--

Dinesh took two cold showers that afternoon. It was a hot day, sure, but the outdoor temperature didn’t faze him. In all of his deliberations about whether sex with Tara was something he wanted to act on, he didn’t allow himself to actually _envision_ it. And now Tara had done that for him. She had been the one to directly sow the seeds of fantasy in his brain, and now he couldn’t unsee the mental images he had.

“Hey,” came Gilfoyle’s voice from his desk chair. Dinesh nearly yelped out of surprise. He’d been on edge all day. Gilfoyle’s eyes narrowed. “Did you finish that patch Richard asked for?”

“Yep,” Dinesh said, much too quickly and loudly. 

Gilfoyle turned his chair to face him and Dinesh gritted his teeth.

“You’re jumpy today. Has the CIA been calling again?”

Dinesh glared at his screen. “No. Fuck off.”

“You look like a rabbit, but without any lucky feet. What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on. I’m working.”

Gilfoyle took a drink of his beer lazily. “You’ve written the same line of code four times. That’s pretty careless even for you.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Dinesh closed his laptop and went to his room, where he sat down on his bed. Without his work in front of him, all the mental images came flooding back. Tara, moaning his name. Watching her lips move up and down on his dick. Feeling one of her nipples in his mouth. 

He unzipped his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock, moving it quickly. _Tara’s tongue swirling around the head before it disappears between her lips. Tara taking him all the way in, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Gilfoyle off to the side, watching it all–_

“Fuck!” he muttered aloud. This was exactly why he didn’t want Gilfoyle there. He would be a distraction–would probably even mock Dinesh for his cunnilingus technique, or the noises he’d make, or the size of his dick.

He tried again.

_Feeling Tara underneath him. Getting to take off her pink robe and see her fully naked. Sucking on each one of her nipples and reaching down to feel how wet she is. Moving down to kiss her inner thighs. Glancing over and seeing Gilfoyle–_ “Gah, fuck!” _Gilfoyle, with his hand wrapped around his thick cock, stroking lazily and watching with interest and reverence._ “No…” 

He groaned in frustration and flopped over on his bed. His erection throbbed and ached, but he knew there was no way he could take care of it while the image of Gilfoyle watching him fuck his girlfriend were pervading his fantasies of doing just that. 

Dinesh looked over at his garbage can, seeing the crumpled up sticky notes from the pro/con list he’d made. He considered making a new one, but it wouldn’t help. He had a clear invitation this time–from Tara’s own perfect lips, no less–and it was too alluring to refuse, even if Gilfoyle would be there. He could only hope that having the real, live Tara in front of him would be enough to get him through in the moment. 

\--

“Tara,” he said quietly as soon as Gilfoyle had gone in the kitchen to grab another beer. “Were… were you serious? Earlier? About… you know?”

She smiled. “Well sure. But… you know my terms.”

“Yeah, I… um.” Dinesh glanced nervously toward the kitchen. “I think I’d still, um, like to take you up on the offer.” 

Tara raised her eyebrows in excitement.

“Really?” She lowered her voice to match Dinesh’s. “You think you would be okay, you know, with Gilfoyle there?”

Dinesh winced a bit, but managed to keep his reaction internal.

“I mean, I don’t know. It still seems really, really weird. But, um… I like you. I mean, you’re super… attractive.” 

She giggled and stood up, but then bent down right in front of him so he had a full view of her cleavage. “I will be right back,” she said in his ear.

Dinesh’s heart was pounding and he was still semi-hard from his earlier failed masturbation attempt, but he was determined to see this through. Unless Tara was pranking him just as Gilfoyle had, which he felt was unlikely, this might _actually happen_ . He might _actually_ get to have sex with a woman. And not just any woman: _Gilfoyle’s girlfriend_. Somehow, this seemed like even more of a win.

When Tara came back, Gilfoyle was with her. But she came to sit next to Dinesh on the couch, while he stood and watched. Placing a hand on his thigh, Tara turned to whisper into Dinesh’s ear again. Dinesh swallowed hard and glanced at Gilfoyle, who looked impassive.

“So… we’re good to go, Dinesh. But not tonight–Gilf and I are seeing a play. So tomorrow night, in Gilfoyle’s room. Ok?” Dinesh nodded, trusting she could feel his head move in the affirmative even if he couldn’t speak. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said. “Also, you smell really good.” She squeezed his thigh and giggled a bit before pulling away and standing up. Dinesh watched her link an arm in Gilfoyle’s as they left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this fic for.ev.errrr and I'm finally getting around to making it publishable! Hope y'all enjoy :)


End file.
